


More to Love

by Jewels2876



Series: Daddy!Bucky Collection [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24628798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewels2876/pseuds/Jewels2876
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Daddy!Bucky Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780663
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	More to Love

A little blip appeared on the screen.

“There it is, y/n,” the doctor points to it, “that’s your baby.”

You stare at it in awe. A good part of you wonders what Bucky’s reaction will be to this news. It had only been four months since your wedding and you had talked about kids while dating.

_“Babe, I don’t know about kids. I can’t promise they would be safe around me,” indicating his metal arm._

_You sighed and wrapped your arms around his neck, settling into his lap. “Hon, you will be an amazing father! The minute they hand you our baby, all wrapped up and tiny, you’ll be so protective and loving.” You pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “There is not one person I know that goes in confident as a first-time parent. I’ll be scared right along with you.”_

An hour later you arrive back at the tower, the sonogram picture tucked away in your purse. You shrugged off your coat. “F.RI.D.A.Y., where’s Bucky please?”

“He’s training with Captain Rogers,” the AI answered.

You thanked the AI and made your way to the gym. The sounds of grunts could be heard; you saw the two men in the boxing ring sparing, Natasha refereeing. You watched your husband moving, still mesmerized by his toned arms and legs and the long hair you insisted he grow back out. He noticed you watching him and Steve tried to take advantage. Steve’s left fist came flying, but Bucky ducked away and slid off the mat towards you. Nat smirked and rang the bell. “Steve wins!” Bucky flipped both of them his middle finger before grabbing you in a rough kiss.

“Doll, I missed you this afternoon!” He kissed you again a little more tenderly. “Where’d you go?”

You smiled up at him. “Can we go back to our rooms first?” You winked at him. He needed no additional encouragement, dragging you back quickly. As soon as the door closed he was on you, kissing your neck and pulling your hair out of the updo you had carefully done.

“Babe,” you moaned as his kisses trailed down your shoulder to the swell of your breast. “Babe!”

He stopped and looked at you, unsure of the tone of your voice. “What’s wrong?”

“Not your kisses.” You hug him tightly before pulling away and settling on the bed. You patted the spot next to you; he sat and pulled you into his chest. “I have some news; I went to the doctor today.”

You felt his heartbeat jump erratically and knew he was already thinking the worst. You placed a firm hand on his metal arm and squeezed. “I went to my gynecologist today; everything is good.”

It was his turn to pull back and look at you. “The gynecologist?’ You reached back for your purse and pulled out the sonogram. “What?”

You kissed his cheek and whispered, “You’re going to be a daddy.”

**

The next trip to the doctor was a routine one, but Bucky insisted on asking every single question he possibly could think of; he wanted to be completely prepared. The doctor chuckled at his last question. “Mr. Barnes, sympathy pains are rare, but not unheard of. If I were you I’d be more worried about sympathy weight.” You giggled at the doctor.

Bucky looked between the two of you. “Sympathy weight? Nah doc, I work out every day, I don’t think that will be an issue.”

You snickered again and hugged him close to you. “Hon, don’t worry. I’ll love even if you go from hot bod to dad bod.” Bucky smirked at you and kissed the top of your head.

**

Your belly grew little by little; the doctor was impressed with how normal your pregnancy was, despite the idea of how your husband’s super serum might affect the baby. The doctor had originally been concerned that you were not gaining any weight but by your fifth month you were nice and round.

Bucky straddled the fence each day between keeping to your normal routines and wanting to keep you rested and off your feet. He hovered and wanted to cater to your every whim; you and Natasha both let him know when he was getting out of line. Bucky even started doing more of the cooking for the two of you; it was side of Bucky you hadn’t seen before that made you love him even more.

In your sixth month you had begged Bucky to take you out on a real date. It had been a long time since both of you had gone out. As you were getting ready, Bucky went to find Steve and pulled him aside. “Bud, I hate to ask this but do you have any pants I could borrow?”

Steve stared at Bucky. “Um, Bucky, don’t you have enough clothes?”

Bucky rolled his eyes at his friend. “I have plenty but for some reason…”

Sam walked up at the tail end of the conversation. “Hey Tin Can, growing out of your clothes already? Isn’t that your wife’s job?”

“I heard that, Chicken Wings,” you teased Sam. The black dress you had put on was modest but showed off your curves and cute baby bump. “Hon, why are you still in sweatpants?”

Bucky blushed and tried to usher you back into your room. “I’ll go find something now.” Sam chuckled as Steve led him down the hall.

You tilted your head to the right and checked out your husband’s ass. “Bucky, have you upped your squats lately? Your ass looks… yummy.”

“Nope, but look at these pants,” he stepped out from the closet in his favorite black suit. “I can’t fasten them.”

You giggled at Bucky. His butt was bigger, and you detected just a tiny bit of a protruded stomach. You walked over and lightly smacked his butt. “Husband, I do believe you’ve put on some weight.”

Bucky looked at you quizzically, then groaned. “Is this my sympathy weight?”

You laughed and pulled him into a loving kiss. Breaking away you asked, “Honestly, when do you remember being in the gym last?”

He thought on it briefly. “It’s been awhile. But I’m a super solider; I shouldn’t have to work out all of the time.”

“And how much have you been eating since you started cooking for me?”

“I’ve been eating more, but my metabolism… Fuck!” Bucky swore as he looked at you in dismay. “Doll, are you mad at me? I can start working out again and get back into shape.”

You sighed and wrapped your arms around him as much as your stomach would allow. “James Buchanan Barnes, don’t you even think that. I love you no matter what you look like.” You reach up to let him kiss you. “Besides, it gives me more to love.”


End file.
